Wizards Vs Witches Part IIII
by numerous928
Summary: The ending to my original story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards Vs. Witches part IIII**

Celia's POV

A ding goes off, the sliver bell on the black counter specifically. I turn to look at a group of "elder citizens" who are all gather up on the other side of the counter. I smile brightly at them and wipe my hands off on my black apron, that's tide up on my tiny waist.

"Hello there, welcome to the sub shop. Can I help you?" I ask. A frail old man steps up, his brown cane tapping onto the floor like a third foot. His skin is ghastly pale, but that's expected. Although, he doesn't seem to have many wrinkles or grey spots. With that dark balding head of his and those vibrant pale green eyes, I say he's a good sixty nine years old. Maybe even younger.

"My friends and I are looking for something good to eat, but nothing to good. If you catch my drift." The old man explains while patting his stomach. Oh, I get it. Nothing that will give them stomach pains or anything under that category... Well, our meat ball sub is defiantly out of the question then. And most of our sandwiches

"Hmm, we have some pretty decent soups." I state and the man nods. Someone coughs from the back then speakers up. "What kind, deary?" A old woman asks.

"Chicken noodle, lentils, vegetable, and few others." I count off my fingers, struggling to remember all the soups. My training wasn't really the greatest. Originally, Max was training me, but customers were complaining about PDA... So then Alex became my trainer... and had an arguments with Justin about how her lazyness would have rubbed off on me. Then they started an odd competition about who could have trained me better. In the end it was Mrs. Russo who trained me.

She had to when Harper offered.

I started working in the Sub Shop in my freshmen year of college, since Max is going to own it one day. He insisted that I started working here to, and convinced me that we'll see each other more often. I jumped at the chance when he said that. Now that we're going to two different colleges we don't see each other as much and it's really bringing me down.I've perked up slightly now that we're working together, but stealing kisses in the freezer and glancing at each other from across the room is not the same.

"You know what, I think a round of coffee and corn muffins will be just fine." The old man says with a curt nod to his group behind him. Each of them nod and start to hubble over to a table. I quickly fetch out five corn muffins and neatly place them on a few paper plates with the crinkly edges. Though, I wait and give them mugs of coffee before I hand them their muffins.

Yup, I think I got this waitress thing down.

**Later**

I let out an airy laugh as Max dances around with the wet mob, water going everywhere. He ends his weird tango with a bow and rests the mob back on the ground.

"So are you jealous?" He asks and I roll my eyes. Now that my powers are gone, over the years they have slowly turned darker brown. A sign that I'm truly an average human.

"Oh most in defiantly." I joke as he walks over where I'm sitting on a table. He pokes my nose and leans in, resting his hands on ether of me. Just as I think he's about to kiss me he pauses, and smirks.

"Green is not your color." He says then laughs. Max retreats as I gawk at him. "You tease." I say and he just laughs.

"Am I a tease if I told that I got your favorite food in the kitchen?" He asks. I crinkle my nose at him with a smile.

"Depends. Are you just saying that? Or are there really Applebee's boneless buffalo wings upstairs?" I ask. Max smiles right back at me "Go see for yourself." He says and I jump up to my feet and run up to him. I ruffle up his brown hair then run upstairs into the loft to see for myself. I smile even wider when I do in fact see a white Applebee's bag sitting on the kitchen counter, and the strong smell of hot sauce perfuming the air.

"Am I still a tease?" Max asks, just as he reaches the last step. I spin around on my heel and run to him and give him a huge bear hug.

"Nope, you are a prude." I state, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, you are the best." I say and he picks me up over his shoulder and walks to the island. He sets me down on a stool and I don't waste a second and grab my bounty. I practically rip the bag off and tear off the lid, only amplifying the odor. Max laughs and quickly hands me a fork.

"This might be handy." He says and I blush slightly. I murmur a quiet thanks and force myself to eat more lady like. I gently prick the surface of a wing and raise it to my mouth. I chomp down on it, loving the the taste then freeze. Did... I just feel something? I use my teeth to find the object in the meat and force myself not to throw up.

"Max, I thought... I thought these are boneless wings." I whisper and he nods with a smirk.

"They are." He confirms and I shudder. I spit into a napkin and see something sliver in my once ball of spicy meat.

"Oh, that's so gross - holy shit." I stare down at the ring that I just dug up from my chewed wing to stare at a grinning Max. He comes around from the other side of island as I just gape at the sliver band with a little white rock sitting on the top of it.

"Holy shit." I breath as Max grins at me. "Do you like it?" He asks and I look at him with a shocked face.

"Do I like it? No, Max, I love it." I get out before tears form in my eyes. Max lowers himself on one knee and I sob even harder, clutching the ring to my chest.

"Celia, will you marry me?" Max asks and I nod, then burst out with a shaky, happy yes. We both jump up and hug each other tightly, then he slides the ring on my left finger.

"I know it's not much but-" Max starts and I cut him off with a kiss. "But nothing, it's perfect. Better than perfect. Jesus, I love you." I say and Max kisses me again, only harder and lifts me off the floor.

"But one question." I say, pulling away.

"Okay, fire." Max says.

"Why put it in my buffalo wings?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Celia's POV

For the millionth time I reach up fumble with my veil and nervously pace. "Will you stop that?" My older sister Annabelle, now twenty four, almost twenty five swats my hands.

"Ow!" I hiss clutching my Mom's pearl bracelet. "You look beautiful. Now stop touching yourself or you'll ruin everything." Annabelle scolds and I stick my tongue out at her, since I can't give the bird. Rosemary is in the room. The little blonde angel, now twelve is my flower girl/ ring bearer. While Annabelle is the maiden of honor and Alex is my maid of honor. Harper is also in my bridal court, and she did want to design my dresses but... this isn't my sophomore dance six years ago. It's my wedding day.

Now I'm twenty two, and and Max just turned twenty three and we both graduated from NYU... (Max with his bad grades went through community college then transferred in.) A lot has changed, now we're getting married...

"Will you stop thinking? You're making yourself sway." Annabelle scolds as she guides me down in a chair. I sigh and nod, hoping my white mermaid gown doesn't get ruined or wrinkled. It is white a strapless lace trumpet gown with little buttons running down my back. It doesn't have a long train so I have a long and boy do I mean long veil to make up for it. Alex is going to have hold it so I don't trip. Honestly, I love my dress, and wouldn't trade it in for the world. Not even for a million dollar designer gown from Sex and the City the movie.

With the pearl bracelet that runs in my family for my generations from my mom that is my something old. Annabelle and Claus got me my something new by getting me an early wedding gift; pearl earrings from maces. Mrs. Russo is letting me use her ten feet lace veil so that's something borrowed. And Rosemary just gave me a lilac petal from her basket so that, I guess counts as my something blue. I have honestly never felt more beautiful.

mobile/dress/Strapless-Lace-Trumpet-Wedding-Dress_41790-9353W

Alex, Harper and Annabelle look beautiful in their bridesmaids gowns. Floor length beaded lace grecian gowns that are a breathtaking mixture of nude and baby pink. They all argued for weeks till Mrs. Russo said I should just put an end to it by picking the dresses out myself. They are gorgeous; with their hair braided into those cool braid crowns with white and lilac and pink flowers weaved into their hair. That go with the bouquets that they have gripped in their manicure hands.

mobile/dress/Beaded-Lace-Grecian-Dress_22730-9397

And Rosemary is twelve so she couldn't work with the small white flower girl dresses or the gowns. Thus she picked out a Sherri Hill dress. Yup. A Sherri Hill dress. And here I thought Annabelle would have tried to out shine me. Maybe even Alex. Nope it's sweet little Rosemary.

. ?prod=Sherri_Hill_11053

Mom has been spoiling her ever since we all graduated and moved out.

"Hey, you hear that?" Alex hushes us and we all freeze. Not one of us make a sound and listen as the band start to play. I tense up and clutch my chair.

"Oh god, it's time." I breath feeling happy tears prick my eyes. I groan quietly "I think I'm going to be sick."

"No you're not." Alex states and pulls me to my feet. The girls fuss over me, by fluffing up my veil and making sure my tiara is straight on my head. My hair is a few braids leading to a curled up bun with strands of my curly black hair leaking out. I actually re dyed my hair black for today, since it was ombré before.

I gulp and glance down at my engagement ring on my finger. Someone hands me my white and pink peonies and my hands grip in a death grip.

"Woah, ease up. We don't want them destroyed when you get out there." Harper says and nod, trying to lessen my grip. Honestly, her words just make me more nervous. I completely understand why people go to Vegas now, this is so intimate that's it's nerve wracking. Everyone guides me to the French doors that are blocked by white curtains and set me up last in the line. With Annabelle leading, then Harper, then Rosemary then Alex and I, so she can hold the lace veil.

Harper, Annabelle and Rosemary turn and give me large smiles that make them look so pretty that I feel a little self conscious for a moment. Alex even reaches around and gives me a hug from behind.

"Jesus, you look incredible, I can't believe this is happening." Annabelle admits with tears in her blue eyes. I give her a smile and she sniffles before setting her shoulders back.

"Ready?" She asks and I nod. "Absolutely. I've never been more ready and certain in my entire life." I say with such certainly and confidence and love that I forget that I'm turning into a nervous wreck. Of course that goes flying out the window when I see Annabelle reach for the knob of the door. My heart pounds so hard and loud that it drowns out the music; I'm terrified that I might have a heart attack.

Then the doors swing open.

The music, once muffled is clearer, and fresh air from the outside lake gently blow through the perfumed room. I see Annabelle beam and strut out with a graceful and timed walk and meet up with Justin, who is the best man. Then walk down the aisle that's is a white lane over a beautiful green lawn of grass. We didn't want a Church or city wedding so we rented a lake house further up New York. No Hampton beach mansion, but a beautiful white lake house, with a crystal blue lake as the backyard.

I see the hundreds of magical and mortal friends and families (the magical pretending to be mortal) smiling as Annabelle and Justin walk. Then Harper and Zeke meeting up and walking. Then Rosemary In her cute designer gown. I watch as she sprinkles the white aisle with the petals, making it look like a magical road.

Oh sweet baby Jesus it's my turn.

With one last encouraging squeeze from Alex she let's go and somewhat pushes me forward. I take the head start and walkout. I suck in a breath as everyone turns to stare at me, and I can feel my face start to turn pink.

"Oh Jesus, Celia." My eldest brother Demetrius whispers and loops his arm through my left arm. "You look amazing." Claus whispers as he loops his arm through my right arm. I squeeze their muscular arms let out the breath. With the support of my brothers on each side of me and Alex behind me I walk, trying to look pretty and calm.

But it's not till my eyes find with Max do I actually feel calm and happy. There on the alter, he is standing with in his black tux and his brown hair combed back like a gentlemen. And his mouth hanging open. He looks around at his grooms party and mouths

"Can you believe it?" And I let out a quiet breathy laugh that only my brothers and I can hear. Max locks eyes with me and we both share this huge smile. I want to reach him, I want to be there with him. I feel tears pool in my eyes half way up our walk and Max's smile grows. Finally we reach alter and Demetrius and Claus both plant kisses on both my cheeks before shaking hands with Max, I can see that their grip was tight on Max. So right that both knuckles turn white. But Max didn't even seem to notice as he just beams at me. My brothers hand me over and Max and I grip each other's hands. Max pulls me in close.

"You look gorgeous, so beautiful that I feel like the luckiest man on earth." Max whispers and I fight to keep my tears from spilling over ruining Alex's effort on my makeup. I give his hand a right a squeeze and we both turn to the priest. Honestly, Max and I couldn't stop staring at each other and sometimes the priest would have to repeat himself. But we defiantly heard the words

"Max Russo, do you here take Ce-"

"Yes! Yes, yes! Yes. I do." Max cuts off the priest who just smiles into his book.

"And Celia-"

"Yes! Absolutely, yes. I do." I say, not patient enough.

"Well, then I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says and Max places his hand at the back of my neck as I cup his face and we kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Celia's POV

A ding goes off, the sliver bell on the black counter specifically. I don't turn to look, since I'm with a customer. I trust Tessa will get it. I leave the customer's food on the table and see a tall boy with curly dark hair is leaning over the register with a smirk pointed right at Tessa. I walk over into the kitchen and pat Max on his shoulder.

"Max." I say and my husband looks up at me from helping Charlie with meat slicer.

"Yeah?" He asks and I look out the window to the curly hair boy flirting with a blushing shy Tessa. Max follows my gaze and stiffens.

"I'm on it." He growls and stomps out. "Geez, when is Tessa gonna learn how to handle the opposite sex?" Charlie asks with his tone arms cross over his white tshirt. I look up at the tall boy with brown blonde hair shape just like how is father had when he was his age.

"When I say so." I state as we both watch on as Max pops up and interrupts the boy. "And when will that be?" My eighteen year old son asks. I blush slightly and cross my arms over my chest.

"She just turned seventeen, she can has a while to go." I say and Charlie rolls his dark blue eyes that reminds me of his uncle Demetrius.

"Dad, that was embarrassing." Tessa complains, with bright red cheeks, making her purple blueish eyes stand out in contrast, just like mine when I was a witch.

"Sweetie, that was the point." Max says with a grin before walking back in. I pat him on the back "good job, baby." I encourage. "I swear our business is mostly just kids who come to flirt with our kids." Max grumbles.

"Trust me it isn't. It just seems like that to you. But boy do I wish it was like that." Charlie says before starting the machine up again. I laugh and kiss my husband and walk back out, seeing Elizabeth, the third child or the middle child as she like to call herself getting someone's order. My beautiful sixteen year old smiles those beautiful white teeth of hers as she jots down some orders. Her brown curly hair tied up in a ponytail. And then I spot Alexander or Alex, my youngest getting a newspaper for an elderly man playing chess with a grandson. My son beams as he hands the man the paper then cheekily asks for a tip by rubbing his fingers together. My fifteen year is serious as the man laughs, thinking Alex is just joking.

Defeated the black hair boy goes off to a table of girls who just sat down. His bright green and blue eyes shining. I smile, because I know I couldn't be happier.

**Fun facts:**

Mr. Laritate and Headmaster (retired) Crumbs did attend the wedding. So did Felix.

So did Mason since his wife held Celia's veil. Yeah, Alex and Mason got married.

So did Harper and Zeke.

And Justin and Juliet. Thus Max was the last one to hitch but the at the earliest age. (23)

Max proposed at the age of twenty one and Celia had just turned twenty one.

Celia dyed her hair ombré when she entered her freshmen year of college.

Claus and Demetrius got married before Celia while Annabelle got engaged.

Celia's mom got remarried and had another son, named Arthur.

Before taking over the sub shop, Max and Celia got an apartment together.

In total they had four children, because Max came from a three sibling family and Celia from a five family that later turned into six. Four was the compromise since Celia wanted a big family.

Charlie Max Russo is the eldest son. Max and Celia always fought over names because her mom choose weird, complex names. Max won the first round.

Tessa Grace Russo is the second child and is named after Max's mom.

Elizabeth Rosie Russo is the third child. Celia won this round, and her middle name is named after Rosemary.

Alexander Claus Russo is the youngest and named after both Alex and Claus. I guess you can say that, Max and Celia both won that round.

All children have some kind of blue in their eyes because of the witch magic but it clashes with wizard magic. So their eyes are not as bright or purple as Celia's or her family's.

Each kid is in high school and all of them are Irish twins. (Might want to look that up)

Has my writing improved?

And that's all folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizards Vs. Witches part IIII**

Celia's POV

A ding goes off, the sliver bell on the black counter specifically. I turn to look at a group of "elder citizens" who are all gather up on the other side of the counter. I smile brightly at them and wipe my hands off on my black apron, that's tide up on my tiny waist.

"Hello there, welcome to the sub shop. Can I help you?" I ask. A frail old man steps up, his brown cane tapping onto the floor like a third foot. His skin is ghastly pale, but that's expected. Although, he doesn't seem to have many wrinkles or grey spots. With that dark balding head of his and those vibrant pale green eyes, I say he's a good sixty nine years old. Maybe even younger.

"My friends and I are looking for something good to eat, but nothing to good. If you catch my drift." The old man explains while patting his stomach. Oh, I get it. Nothing that will give them stomach pains or anything under that category... Well, our meat ball sub is defiantly out of the question then. And most of our sandwiches

"Hmm, we have some pretty decent soups." I state and the man nods. Someone coughs from the back then speakers up. "What kind, deary?" A old woman asks.

"Chicken noodle, lentils, vegetable, and few others." I count off my fingers, struggling to remember all the soups. My training wasn't really the greatest. Originally, Max was training me, but customers were complaining about PDA... So then Alex became my trainer... and had an arguments with Justin about how her lazyness would have rubbed off on me. Then they started an odd competition about who could have trained me better. In the end it was Mrs. Russo who trained me.

She had to when Harper offered.

I started working in the Sub Shop in my freshmen year of college, since Max is going to own it one day. He insisted that I started working here to, and convinced me that we'll see each other more often. I jumped at the chance when he said that. Now that we're going to two different colleges we don't see each other as much and it's really bringing me down.I've perked up slightly now that we're working together, but stealing kisses in the freezer and glancing at each other from across the room is not the same.

"You know what, I think a round of coffee and corn muffins will be just fine." The old man says with a curt nod to his group behind him. Each of them nod and start to hubble over to a table. I quickly fetch out five corn muffins and neatly place them on a few paper plates with the crinkly edges. Though, I wait and give them mugs of coffee before I hand them their muffins.

Yup, I think I got this waitress thing down.

**Later**

I let out an airy laugh as Max dances around with the wet mob, water going everywhere. He ends his weird tango with a bow and rests the mob back on the ground.

"So are you jealous?" He asks and I roll my eyes. Now that my powers are gone, over the years they have slowly turned darker brown. A sign that I'm truly an average human.

"Oh most in defiantly." I joke as he walks over where I'm sitting on a table. He pokes my nose and leans in, resting his hands on ether of me. Just as I think he's about to kiss me he pauses, and smirks.

"Green is not your color." He says then laughs. Max retreats as I gawk at him. "You tease." I say and he just laughs.

"Am I a tease if I told that I got your favorite food in the kitchen?" He asks. I crinkle my nose at him with a smile.

"Depends. Are you just saying that? Or are there really Applebee's boneless buffalo wings upstairs?" I ask. Max smiles right back at me "Go see for yourself." He says and I jump up to my feet and run up to him. I ruffle up his brown hair then run upstairs into the loft to see for myself. I smile even wider when I do in fact see a white Applebee's bag sitting on the kitchen counter, and the strong smell of hot sauce perfuming the air.

"Am I still a tease?" Max asks, just as he reaches the last step. I spin around on my heel and run to him and give him a huge bear hug.

"Nope, you are a prude." I state, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, you are the best." I say and he picks me up over his shoulder and walks to the island. He sets me down on a stool and I don't waste a second and grab my bounty. I practically rip the bag off and tear off the lid, only amplifying the odor. Max laughs and quickly hands me a fork.

"This might be handy." He says and I blush slightly. I murmur a quiet thanks and force myself to eat more lady like. I gently prick the surface of a wing and raise it to my mouth. I chomp down on it, loving the the taste then freeze. Did... I just feel something? I use my teeth to find the object in the meat and force myself not to throw up.

"Max, I thought... I thought these are boneless wings." I whisper and he nods with a smirk.

"They are." He confirms and I shudder. I spit into a napkin and see something sliver in my once ball of spicy meat.

"Oh, that's so gross - holy shit." I stare down at the ring that I just dug up from my chewed wing to stare at a grinning Max. He comes around from the other side of island as I just gape at the sliver band with a little white rock sitting on the top of it.

"Holy shit." I breath as Max grins at me. "Do you like it?" He asks and I look at him with a shocked face.

"Do I like it? No, Max, I love it." I get out before tears form in my eyes. Max lowers himself on one knee and I sob even harder, clutching the ring to my chest.

"Celia, will you marry me?" Max asks and I nod, then burst out with a shaky, happy yes. We both jump up and hug each other tightly, then he slides the ring on my left finger.

"I know it's not much but-" Max starts and I cut him off with a kiss. "But nothing, it's perfect. Better than perfect. Jesus, I love you." I say and Max kisses me again, only harder and lifts me off the floor.

"But one question." I say, pulling away.

"Okay, fire." Max says.

"Why put it in my buffalo wings?"


End file.
